It is well known that LEDs give off heat during operation and that light output from an LED decreases with increasing LED die junction temperature. Accordingly, there is a well-recognized need for reducing LED die junction temperatures in LED flashlights to increase performance.
The present invention discloses and teaches a much improved LED lighting device, preferably with an outer metallic flashlight housing or barrel, which achieves superior performance through improved heat control of LED die junction temperature via an improved heatsink assembly.